


Immaculate Conception

by LSDAndKizuki



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: (kinda), Blasphemy, Christian Themes, F/M, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSDAndKizuki/pseuds/LSDAndKizuki
Summary: Who dares lift the cobweb veil to kiss the Virgin's face?





	

Who dares lift the cobweb veil   
To kiss the Virgin’s face?   
Whose burning fingers reach for flesh   
Past rotting wool and lace? 

His lips and eyes are angel-fire   
His hands are soft as sin.   
His promises leave scorching joy   
That blooms her nut-brown skin. 

A child is promised, this she knows   
And Heaven tells no lies.   
She yearns to taste forbidden fruit   
And fall through blissful skies. 

An angel’s eyes are gold and dead.   
He has no carnal need.   
His fingers find her untouched womb   
And plant the loveless seed. 

He leaves. The desert sands are bare.   
The clouds and rain have dried to dust.   
The chirping birds are gone from here.   
Youth of Bethlehem, starve your lust. 

Her heart cried out for grief and loss   
And shook with quiet sobs   
While something wet and unfulfilled   
Raged for what was robbed. 

He should have left me well alone   
Or left me in the dark.   
The Touch of God may blister souls:   
On flesh, it leaves no mark. 

Unblemished. Untouched. Undefiled.   
Denied help from above.   
I stand beneath you, Tower of Gold:   
Unquenched. Unsated. Unloved.


End file.
